


lack of vitamin affection

by dimplerenjun



Series: nct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Very fluffy ending, i cant tag, is it mona or jaesung??, jisung just wants attention, lapslock, mark and donghyuck are only really mentioned, mona is a cute ship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplerenjun/pseuds/dimplerenjun
Summary: “renjun will totally keep me company, the ghost of him that is.” he mumbled to himself as he curled up in a ball. he was tired. he just wanted someone’s attention.





	lack of vitamin affection

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me, i haven't wrote in awhile because i haven't had any motivation but jaesung/mona is currently my favorite ship. this is unbeta'd like literally everything i write

5:04 am the clock read. jisung didn’t have to be up for almost a whole another hour but here he was. sat in the living room, bundled up in blankets as he watched whatever show they decided to play reruns of today. something today just felt, off. he wasn’t hungry and he for sure wasn’t tired despite barely getting five hours of sleep. he wasn’t sick, perfectly healthy actually. he just felt sort of discluded anymore. jeno, jaemin and renjun have been closer than ever lately. chenle was always off somewhere with china line. mark and donghyuck were in the 127 dorms for whatever free time they ever had. but jisung, he was just there anymore. he had no friends from school he ever talked to outside of it and seemingly whenever he hung out with his hyungs anymore they would watch what the say around him, afraid of saying something inappropriate. he was 16, no longer a baby he knew about this inappropriate things but that didn’t stop taeyong or doyoung from going mom mode when he was around. no he didn’t feel forgotten, everyone still talked to him. however he seemed to spend his free days sitting on the couch or in his room waiting for someone to just ask him to go out or do something with him. was he about to voice his feelings? god no, he didn’t like being an inconvenience or bother to the others. he’d rather wait for someone to ask him willingly than have people pity invite him out. so with that, he decide to make himself some tea to help ease him out of this weird mood. after his tea was already boiled and brewed he sat down in the dining room when chenle came out ready for the day, hair and outfit already made and on.  
“morning sungie.” the older greeted as he made his way past him.  
“morning lele” he responded and then chenle continued,  
“i’m planning on going to the u dorm because china line plus jungwoo and ten are going to go bowling. you’ll be okay here with jaem, jeno and injunnie, right?”  
“yeah, i’ll be fine. have fun and be safe.” responded the other, trying to force a smile for the bright boy. his attention returned to his tea as he heard he door shut and another pair of feet patter down the hall. “morning hyung.” he greeted when he saw a rushed renjun.  
“uh hi, i’m going with chenle. i’ll be back later.” renjun rushed out as he threw on his shoes and ran out of the door. jisung just rolled his eyes and slumped further into his chair. once he finished his tea he made his way towards the kitchen only to hear the other two walk in.  
“morning hyungs, off to somewhere?” he asked with a small smile.  
“morning sung. we’re going out to eat brunch then probably do some window shopping.” jeno replied. his eyes turning into crescent moons as he threw on his shoes.  
“you’ll be okay without us right? renjun is still here so you won’t be alone.” jaemin asked as he grabbed his dorm keys.  
“yeah, just fine.” jisung replied with a bittersweet smile. they said their goodbyes as jisung fell back onto the couch. “renjun will totally keep me company, the ghost of him that is.” he mumbled to himself as he curled up in a ball. he was tired. he just wanted someone’s attention. when he was younger he didn’t only have the group's’ attention but the whole company’s. a sigh fell over his lips as he unlocked his phone. he scrolled through twitter for two hours before he had seen everything there was to see. tears filled his eyes as he set his phone down and laid back. sobs soon racked his body as he hid his face in his knees. did he feel pathetic for crying over something as small as lack of attention? yes he did but that didn't stop the tears and muffled noises that erupted from him.  
“jisungie?” a familiar voice called out and he younger quickly wiped his nose and tears before calling out a small ‘here’. jaemin walked into the living room to see the younger with blotchy cheeks, runny nose and a few stray tears making their way down his bloated cheeks.  
“hi hyung, back so soon?” jisung choked out with a strained voice. he saw the pain and worry flood jaemin’s face.  
“jisung, are you okay? what’s wrong?” the older asked and that’s all it took for jisung to snap and the tears start pouring again. he always had a special bond with the older, he felt more for him then just friendly feelings so of course all it would take is a simple question to break the younger’s facade.  
“everyone is getting along so well and hanging out with other members. it’s like everyone is in a sort of clique and i’m just here. no one asks me to hang out. you hyungs keep leaving the dream dorms for plans and i’m always left here. this morning when i couldn’t sleep i kept thinking about this and when jeno and you came out and asked if i’d be okay here with renjun made me feel even worse. he left almost half an hour before you guys left. i was here all alone for what seems like the millionth time this past year and it hurt me. hyung, it hurts so much.” jisung cried out. his breathes were uneven, the tears seemed endless, his nose was running even more and most of all; there was pain gracing every part of his face. how stupid it was of jaemin to not even think about inviting him out or even noticing today that junnie had left before them.  
“god jisung i am so sorry,” jaemin paused as a few tears escaped and he brought the younger into his chest, not caring it was about to be soaked, before he continued, “i’m so thoughtless i thought you would have something to do. i swore i heard manager talking about you filming something special but i was wrong. hyung is sorry sungie. it hurts me so much to see you keep this to yourself and never tell anyone. please know you can always come to me.”  
“i’m sorry for not telling anyone, I didn’t want to be a burden.” the younger mumbled into jaemin’s shirt.  
“you would never be a burden, not once in a million years. is there anything else you have on your mind?” the older cooed, petting the light blonde hair. jisung said something so quietly, jaemin couldn’t make it out. “speak louder baby.”  
“you feel like home.” jisung squeaked out before hiding his face further into jaemin’s chest.  
“you want to know why jeno and i went out today?” the older asked softly, jisung nodded so he took that as a sign to continue, “i was trying to find a hamster plushie for you.” he giggled out. jisung just gave him a confused look and tilted his head a bit. “i wanted to finally ask you out.” he finished and the younger shot up to hug him.  
“really?” he exclaimed and nana just nodded as he watched the youngers eyes light up. leaning in he caught the younger’s lips in his own and wrapped his arm around the lithe waist. their lips fit together perfectly as jisung took it upon himself to deepen the kiss. when they broke off the kiss, both were wearing lazy smiles as jisung yawned. “i’m sleepy nana.”  
“let’s take a nap shall we?” he asked as the other nodded lightly. “i’ll go grab some more blankets and pillows. i also have to change real quick.” he told him before letting him go to grab everything. by the time he came back, jisung was dozing off and he laughed to himself. as he laid down the younger crawled next time him, his head resting on his chest below his chin and arms wrapped around his waist. “sleep well mochi, i love you and i promise to never make you cry ever again.” he whispered as he kissed the crown of his head.  
“you too nana, i love you.” whispered jisung before they two passed out in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated, sorry for rushed ending i truly didn't know how to end it. today is my one year of ulting our baby chick jisungie so this was something special i wrote.


End file.
